


Blood and Bubblegum

by Vegorott



Series: Antistache One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, and A LOT of flirting, some murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It's just another day of murder for Anti but when he meets a man with bright pink hair, everything changes.





	Blood and Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr user named i-am-moxy asked how Anti and Wilford got together in the first place.

A small laugh filled the room, the voice echoing and breaking off as the laughter continued. The three men looked around, eyes wide with fear as they tried to figure out where they were. The laugh grew louder and the men screamed when a green man appeared in front of them. 

“Are you ready for some fun?” Anti giggled, quickly glitching away when one of the men fired their gun. “Now, that’s cheating.” Anti whispered into the man’s ear when he appeared behind him. The man didn’t get a chance to say anything before Anti stabbed a knife through his chest, a few gargled gasps came out of the man before he slid off of the blade and landed on the ground with a hard ‘thud’. Anti glitched away again when the screams of the other men died out and they fired their own guns towards him. 

“It killed Craig!”  One of the men cried.

“What is that thing!?” The other man shouted. 

“The name’s Antisepticeye, but I’m usually just called Anti.” Anti answered from the top of one of the many black boxes in the dark room. “I like long walks on the beach, being told that I’m pretty and-” Anti cracked his head to the side, the sound making the men jump a little. “Killing some fuckers.” 

“No, no, no!” One of the men shouted as they both started firing their guns rapidly. Anti just laughed as he glitched around the room, easily dodging the bullets and even posing a little between shots. 

“Got’cha!” Anti chuckled and grabbed one of the men, glitching with them across the room. Anti threw the man to the ground and jumped on top of him, stabbing at his chest and splattering blood everywhere. Anti laughed as he went at it, only stopping when another gunshot filled the room, the only problem was, it came from the wrong side. Anti turned his head and saw that the third man was on the ground, a hole in his head. 

“Hello.” A voice greeted, holding the word out in a strange drawl. 

“I was going to kill him.” Anti growled looking at the new person in the room. 

“He was gonna shoot you and I know how much that has to hurt.” The man with bright pink hair giggled. “He’ll be fine, they’re always fine.” 

“Who the hell are you?” Anti asked, slowly standing up and watching the stranger tuck his gun away and walk over to him.

“Name’s Wilford Warfstache.” Wilford answered, placing an arm across his stomach and bowing. He took Anti’s hand and kissed the top of it. “But you can call me Wil.” Anti smirked and took his hand back. 

“Antisepticeye.” Anti placed a hand on Wilford’s chin and tilted his head up. “But you can call me Anti.” He said with a wink. 

“You like long walks on the beach, being told you’re pretty and killing some fuckers?” Wilford said as he straightened up.

“You read my mind.” Anti chuckled before turning away. “So, what’s your ass doing here?” 

“Darky-boy wanted me to talk with you.” Wilford answered, watching as Anti slowly walked to the body he shot. 

“What does the Dark Lord want?” Anti asked in a scoff, kicking at the corpse and frowning when it didn’t move. 

“With how he put it, I think you know what he wants.” Wilford chuckled, casually stepping over the bloodied body in front of him like it was nothing. 

“I’m not going to be his bottom bitch.” Anti hissed, rolling the body over with his foot. 

“I would have to protest if he wanted you for that.” Wilford made his way behind Anti. “Although, I do have a habit of taking other people’s partners. A couple wives, a few boyfriends, they can’t seem to tell me no.” Wilford placed a hand on Anti’s shoulders and whispered the last part. Anti chuckled and leaned back against Wilford for only a second before moving forward and away from the other man. 

“Maybe you should get used to being told no.” Anti twirled on his heel and walked backward, grinning when he saw that Wilford was following. 

“But where’s the fun in that?” Wilford licked the corner of his lips. 

“You’re a lot more entertaining than the other Iplier-fucks.” Anti felt his back press against a wall. 

“Why, thank you. I do try my best to put on a good show.” Wilford went up to Anti and smirked when he felt the tip of Anti’s knife touch the top of his neck. “A knife is an interesting choice of weapon.” 

“It’s a lot more fun.” Anti giggled. 

“I bet a lot of things you do are a lot more fun.” Wilford said. 

“You reek of bubblegum.” Anti stated. 

“You reek of blood.” Wilford stated back. 

“I like bubblegum.” 

“I like blood.” 

Anti dropped his knife and grabbed Wilford’s face, pulling him into a kiss. Wilford took Anti’s wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head, pressing their bodies together. Anti bit Wilford’s lip, making him pull away as a small trickle of blood went down his chin. Wilford looked Anti right in the eyes and slowly licked the blood away, moving his hands to Anti’s waist and yanking him into another kiss. Anti’s own hands went to Wilford’s shoulders and he allowed the kiss to go on for a little longer before he pushed Wilford away. 

“Some time and place tomorrow?” Anti asked, stepping away from the wall. 

“Is that all I get?” Wilford slightly poured and Anti placed a hand on Wilford’s chest. 

“You’re gonna have to work a little bit harder to get this glitch-bitch.” Anti gave Wilford one more kiss. “I look forward to seeing you again.”

“It’s a date.” Wilford said, watching as Anti winked at him and glitched away. 

“I told you to get him to work for us, not to try to bed him.” Dark’s voice huffed as he walked in from the shadows. 

“Why can’t I do both?” Wilford asked with a chuckle.  


End file.
